


Hold My Hand If You Need To

by top_me_daenerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Sansa is fresh out of an abusive relationship and is living with her childhood friend, Margaery.





	Hold My Hand If You Need To

It was dark outside by the time Margaery Tyrell was able to leave her office. She, tightly, clutched the handle to her briefcase as she jogged to her car, covering her head with her hand as a weak attempt at blocking the harsh raindrops. When she slammed her car door closed, a loud sigh escaped her lips. Her perfectly tailored red suit was soaked by the rain, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She had promised Sansa she'd be home by six and it was nine. 

Admittedly a little reckless, Margaery drove as fast as she could back to her apartment. Almost forgetting to lock her car door, Margaery grabbed her briefcase and sprinted into the lobby of her apartment building, which was quite impressive given the fact she was wearing six-inch heels. Instead of waiting for the elevator, Margaery climbed up six flights of stairs, unlocking her apartment door as fast as she could. 

"Sansa, I'm back. Sorry, I took so long, you know how ADA Lannister can be." Not a word in response. 

Margaery carelessly threw her briefcase to the ground, kicked off her heels and walked into the kitchen. Sansa was nowhere in sight, but an empty bottle of Margaery's expensive whiskey was shattered on the kitchen floor and bloody footsteps tracked to the bathroom. "Fuck," Margaery muttered, her hand roughly combing through her hair. A loud bang echoed through the house and her red-haired friend stumbled out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth. 

"Margaery! You're home!" Sansa slurred, stumbling into the smaller woman's arms, "I was worried. I cooked dinner." Sansa pointed to a plate of cold pasta sitting on the table. Margaery could smell the alcohol on her breath. She looked down and winced. Sansa's feet were bleeding profusely. "Sansa, I'm going to take you to the couch, okay." Sansa just nodded into her neck. Margaery led her over to the couch, laying her down so her feet were rested on the end. She, quickly, ran over to the cupboard and pulled out an advanced first-aid kit. She picked up the tweezers and began to pull out the glass shards stuck in her best friend's foot. Sansa never reacted, not one peep came from her mouth, even when Margaery began to dab the cuts with a cotton ball soaked in hydrogen peroxide. When Margaery was wrapping her feet with heavy bandages. Sansa's head began to roll around on like she didn't have much control over it. "Margaery, Imma--" Margaery covered her ears as the red-haired woman leaned over and vomited all over her expensive white rug. Sansa whimpered and started to cry. 

"I'm s-so s-sorry Marg..." Sansa blubbered out, Margaery could tell the girl wasn't going to remember this in the morning. The smaller woman gave Sansa a comforting pat on the leg and went to go put the First Aid Kit away. She got a glass of water, stepped carefully around the vomit, and sat down on the couch next to Sansa's legs. Not saying a word, Margaery helped the other woman drink all the water out of the glass before basically carrying her to their shared room. Sansa was obviously exhausted, her eyes had been shut tightly for the past few minutes and when she was gently placed into bed, Margaery could see her body relax. It only took a few seconds before light snores began to come out of Sansa's mouth. Margaery turned her to make sure she was laying on her side and not on her back. 

The lawyer then went back out into her living room and tried to clean the vomit off the rug, which was moderately successful. There was a little bit of a stain but Margaery was sure she could get it out with stain remover in the morning. She made her way over to the kitchen and began to carefully pick up each piece of shattered glass from the ground. When she thought she had done a good enough job, she took a rag and began to try and clean off all the dried blood on the floor. She finally broke down into tears when she looked down at her hands and saw that some of Sansa's dried blood was covering both of her hands as she tried to clean it up. She fell back and collapsed against one of the kitchen cabinets tears streaming down her face as she looked up at a smiling picture of herself and Sansa after their high school graduation that was hung up proudly next to the refrigerator. 

She quietly debated with herself for a few seconds before she pulled out her phone and pressed the contact of the one person she felt she could talk to. The phone rang twice before a sweet-sounding voice answered, "Hello?"

"Dany," Margaery's voice sounded tight--even to her. She could hear her friend's breathing pick up slightly, "Arya's in the shower right now, I can get her if you want?" Margaery nodded, then realized Daenerys couldn't see her. "Could you?" 

"Hold on, sweetie." Margaery could hear Dany shuffling around her apartment to find Arya. She heard Arya's angry voice respond to her girlfriend's calls after her shower was interrupted.

"What?" Arya spat into the phone. "Arya," Margaery's voice was tight again. 

"Margaery? Is that you? Are you okay? Is Sansa okay? Are you at the hospital?? I can book a flight right now hold on--"

"No, Arya. I'm okay. Sansa's... fine," Margaery let out a watery laugh, "I... I just need to talk to you." Arya's heavy breathing calmed down a bit, "What's up fancy lawyer lady?" Margaery chuckled at the nickname. "Sansa's... not doing too good." Arya's breath hitched, Margaery's eyes started to water again. "This is the third time this week I've come home to her black-out drunk. It's only Wednesday." Margaery let out a sob, her hand roughly combing through her hair. 

"Margaery," Arya's voice was calm even though her rigid body posture portrayed her true emotions. "Do you need a break? We could arrange to have Sansa stay with Dany and me for a bit...Dany's not working right now and could watch--"

"I can't give up on her," Margaery cried, "she's my best friend."

"Yeah and she's my sister. I won't give up on her either, Marg."

"You weren't there... you didn't see what he did," Margaery shuttered, "I saw it." Arya sighed on the other side of the phone. 

"I know, Margaery. And that's why I'm offering to have Sansa stay with me. You need to heal, too." 

"The only way I'll heal is by making sure Sansa is alright," Margaery said, sharply.

"Okay, okay," Arya knew not to push the other woman. "What can I do to help?"

"Can we just talk?" Margaery asked, quietly. 

"Of course, fancy lawyer lady."

They talked for a few hours before Margaery decided it was time to go to bed. After showering and changing her clothes it was around midnight when Margaery finally got into bed beside Sansa. The other woman hadn't moved since Margaery had put her on her side--which was reassuring. Margaery found herself wrapping an arm around Sansa's waist, her forehead pressed to the back of her neck. It wasn't hard for Margaery to fall asleep like that, knowing Sansa was safe in her arms. 

Margaery didn't know what time she got woken up at. In fact, she didn't realize why she had woken up until she came to her senses and felt the pressure on her neck and realized she couldn't breathe. Her eyes shot open to be met with Sansa's cold, unemotional blue eyes. The girl was clearing having some sort of panic-induced episode, Margaery had never seen her eyes so dead looking. Margaery's hands went up and tried to pry her friend's grip off of her neck, but the woman was way too strong. "S-Sansa," Margaery rasped out, tapping her foreman as hard as she could in her weakened state. Margaery's voice seemed to break Sansa out of her episode. Her eyes returned to her normal, bright blue color, the grasp on Margaery's neck weakened, then the hands flew off and Sansa stumbled back, falling off the bed with a loud thump. Margaery was too weak to do anything but lay there, gasping for air. Her thoughts running one hundred miles per hour. A minute later, Margaery shakily sat up and found Sansa staring up at her with horrified eyes from her spot on the floor. She was about to make her way onto the floor next to Sansa until the other woman stood up, quickly.

"No, you have to lay down," Sansa panicked, gently pushing her friend back down onto the bed before pulling her hands back like Margaery's body was on fire. Margaery patted the bed next to her, trying to get Sansa to lay down with her. Sansa didn't budge from where she stood above Margaery, wringing her hands together, tears streaming down her face. "It's okay," Margaery's voice was scratchy but warm. Sansa threw herself down on the bed, burying her face into Margaery's chest, sobbing, muttering, "I'm sorry," over and over again. It hurt for Margaery to talk so she began to run her hands through Sansa's hair, trying to comfort her. When she finally felt like she was able to talk again, the only thing that Margaery said in response to Sansa's repeated apologies was, "It's okay, you can hold my hand if you need to."

To which Sansa happily complied.


End file.
